villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Olivia Aldente
Olivia Aldente is a character from Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, and the true culprit of the "English Turnabout" case. She is an Italian freighter chef as well as a member of a group of jewel thieves from London, who used her position on the freighter to smuggle stolen items out of the city. She tried assaulting Espella Cantabella, who she later tried to pin her own assault on. Her crimes were eventually exposed by Phoenix Wright. Background The group of thieves that Olivia was a part of were known for striking London and pulling off numerous large-scale thefts of diamonds and jewels. The stolen items would be hidden inside PC Badger toys, which were being shipped by a freighter line overlooked by the police (due to the freighter shipping the police's own mascot), and Olivia would use her position to make sure that the "toys" made it safely out of the city. English Turnabout The Assault One day Olivia went to check up on the stolen goods and found the stowaway Espella Cantabella holding onto one of the toys which contained a diamond. In a panic, she tried to wrestle the toy from the stowaway's hand, tearing a tag off the toy in the process, before picking up a steel pipe and attempting to assault her with this: Unfortunately for her Espella was able to block this attack, and just then an unknown assailant suddenly struck Olivia on the back of her head which knocked her out cold. The blow to her head was not fatal, however, she lost her clear memories of the incident itself and had assumed Espella was the one who hit her. Espella was arrested for both Olivia's assault and the attempted theft of the freighter's cargo. In order to cover up her tracks, Olivia handed the police another toy from the crime scene, ripping its legs off to make it look like the toy that was fought after and hid the real toy with the diamond in it at the scene. Crimes exposed Espella Cantabella was put on trial for theft and assault, during which Olivia herself appeared as the assault victim, attempting to pin Espella for her assault. Attorney Phoenix Wright proved that her version of events was faulty, and was able to show that Espella was the victim and that Olivia had tried to assault her. He was also able to prove that Olivia had handed a different plushie into the police. When he requested that the crime scene be searched for a toy missing its tag, Olivia began to panic and Phoenix then revealed Olivia's true identity as a jewel theft who was trying to smuggle stolen diamonds. Olivia confessed but continued to claim that she genuinely thought Espella had assaulted her. The true assailant is not revealed, however, Espella is found not guilty, and Olivia is arrested for her crimes. Trivia *Olivia is the only true case culprit in the Ace Attorney series who did not commit a killing of some sort, or at least consciously attempt a killing, be it accidental or otherwise. *Olivia's assailant is never revealed in the game, however, it is likely that it was Darklaw. Navigation Category:Female Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Smugglers Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Professor Layton Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Imprisoned Category:Crossover Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Remorseful